


Flasks & Masks

by NotInWonderlandAnymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Caught, Choking, College, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dark Betty Cooper, Dirty Talk, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Light BDSM, Masks, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInWonderlandAnymore/pseuds/NotInWonderlandAnymore
Summary: Jughead did not sleep last night at all.Memories from the night before kept flooding back into his mind, over and over again.He was turning the corner to the room that connected the office to the dead end of the hallway when he heard his name.“Jug…” the voice called, although he knew it had to be Betty. 'Is she alright?' He started worry. It was late, around 11:00pm and probably not the safest place to be alone if you were a preppy blonde college girl. He started to walk slowly toward the door, taking his time until a sharp, “Oh, god, Jug!” pierced his ears.He practically leapt towards the door and swung it open. He barely had one foot through the threshold as he yelled “Betty! Are you -” and completely froze. Jughead locked eyes with her for a moment and he took a shaky breath as he realized she was alone in the dark room. There was no threat that he could see, except the one to his sanity.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 97
Kudos: 194
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	1. Flasks & Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> I have not written anything in almost a decade, but I found myself exquisitely wrapped up in Bughead Fanfiction throughout this pandemic and I thought it only right to jump back in and contribute a bit myself. 
> 
> This is smutty to say the least and a bit of a nod to my college days with all of the interesting party ideas. 
> 
> I also wanted this to be a One-Shot, to get my toes wet as I came back to writing, but I left it open-ended and I'll let you all decide if it's worth continuing! 
> 
> Also, I don't have a Beta or friends to go over my work and I'm honestly trying to figure out how to even post this properly, so please excuse any terrible mistakes.  
> Thank you in advance for giving it a shot.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/192060696@N08/50899902083/in/dateposted-public/)

****

**Flasks & Masks**

“I’m not going!” Betty called from the other side of her door.

She pressed the length of her body against her bedroom door, barely keeping her best friend from opening it fully. “You can’t make me see him!”  
  
Veronica stopped pushing against the door and Betty let out a sigh of relief until the door came swinging wide open, causing her to fall backwards onto the plush cream-colored rug next to her bed. Veronica strolled right to her and wagged a perfectly manicured finger in her face, “I knew that was why you didn’t want to come with me tonight! It’s about Jughead, isn’t it? You have to face him sooner or later, B.”  
  
Betty pulled her knees up to her chest and softly banged her head into her right knee before looking up at Veronica. “You do remember what I did, right? Actually, this party is the least of my problems. I should honestly just switch schools so I don’t have to see him in class either.” Betty let out a groan and tears started to well up, despite her better efforts.  
  
Veronica dropped to her knees in front of her and rubbed her back.  
  
“I’m too embarrassed to see him, V. He probably thinks I’m a sex-crazed pervert.”  
  
Veronica finally let out a laugh. “Look, I’m not going to judge you for letting your freak flag out, even if it was on school property. But you guys literally run the paper and you have several classes together. It’s best to go to this party and see him now and get whatever awkwardness there is out of the way.” Veronica tilted Betty’s head up and wiped the tears that had just started to spill onto her cheeks with swift strokes of her fingers. “Now, come on. Let’s get you cleaned up. Besides, it’s a themed party tonight. ‘Flasks & Masks’ so you can get a few drinks in you without anyone knowing it’s you at first.”

She stood up and walked to Betty’s closet, looking through her choices. “I swear this whole theme is just so Reggie & Archie can get out of providing booze and making everyone bring their own.” She looked back at Betty, still sitting on the ground looking distraught. “But it looks like the perfect party for you right now.”  
  
Betty shrugged and lifted her hands in defeat. “Fine. But I don’t have a flask or a mask.”  
  
She looked at the shimmery black mini dress that Veronica had her hands on, the one she bought on impulse during their recent shopping trip last weekend. It hugged all the right places, with enough of a dip in the sweetheart neckline to show off some ample cleavage and she liked how the back closure zipped from the top and the bottom which made her feel scandalous. It was a far cry from her normal pastel colored outfits and although she loved it, she was not trying to call attention to herself tonight.  
  
"V, I can’t wear that.” Betty said flatly.  
  
“Oh, but you will! This is perfect for tonight.” Veronica said snatching it off the hanger and laying it on the bed. “I don’t think you realize what you do to that boy. It’s obvious he likes you. I think you just surprised him.” She turned to look at the bottom of her closet for matching shoes.  
  
“He caught me touching myself in the office of the Blue & Gold! I traumatized him.” She hissed at her as she finally stood up.  
  
“I was, was…” She trailed off as she put her face in her hands. “I was calling his name, V.” Betty choked out the last words and Veronica’s mouth hung open at them.  
  
“Oh my god. BETTY.” Veronica gasped while a hand flew to the string of pearls around her neck in slight shock before continuing, “You did not tell me that. You left that important little tidbit out, my dear.” Veronica purred at her, practically swooning over this new information. “So that’s why you’re so nervous. You can’t just chalk this up to some dirty thoughts late at night working on some edits while the rest of the school was fast asleep.” She wagged a perfectly manicured finger in her face. “You were thinking about him and now he knows.”  
  
Betty closed her eyes and nodded, totally aware of how screwed she was.  
  
“And he just walked out? He really didn’t say anything?” Veronica raised an eyebrow at her. Betty just nodded again. “Well, after he sees you in this tonight he’s bound to say something.” Veronica smiled and dragged her towards the bedroom down the hall to find her favorite black Louboutins for her to wear with her new black dress.  
  
———————————  
  
Jughead did not sleep last night at all.  
  
Memories from the night before kept flooding back into his mind, over and over again.  
  
He knew they had a deadline to meet for the Blue and Gold’s new issue this month and he’d been slacking that week, being dragged around to help his roommates prepare for their big party this weekend. He felt bad that Betty would be stuck with the rest of the work, so on Friday night he decided to go into the Blue and Gold after hours and knock it out before the weekend. He didn’t want her there worrying about it on Saturday, hoping she wouldn’t have an excuse to miss the party at the boys’ apartment. He wanted to see her there, regardless if he was suppressing his feelings for her on the daily.  
  
He was turning the corner to the room that connected the office to the dead end of the hallway when he heard his name. “Jug…” the voice called, although he knew it had to be Betty. Is she alright? He started worry. It was late, around 11:00pm and probably not the safest place to be alone if you were a preppy blonde college girl.  
  
He started to walk slowly toward the door, taking his time until a sharp, “Oh, god, Jug!” pierced his ears. He practically leapt towards the door and swung it open. He barely had one foot in the door as he yelled “Betty! Are you -” and completely froze. Jughead locked eyes with her for a moment and he took a shaky breath as he realized she's alone in the dark room. There was no threat that he could see, except the one to his sanity.  
  
The glow from her laptop is the only thing casting an ethereal glow on her body which is on full display for him. Her white long sleeved blouse is open slightly, her left hand clutching her right breast through the thin material of her lacy pink bra. He follows the trail of her right arm to where her hand was under her blue and black plaid skirt and his mouth suddenly goes dry.  
  
’ _Jesus Christ! She’s touching herself_. ’ he thinks before Jughead closes his eyes tightly, half from embarrassment and half out of the insane lust that courses through his body and straight to his cock. It doesn’t matter though. The image of her legs spread wide, one delicate foot propped up on the desk and the other barely touching the floor were burned in his mind. Her fingers were still deep inside the prettiest pussy he’d ever seen, the light from the screen making her wet folds look like they were glistening like diamonds.  
  
Afraid to look at her again for fear he might do something stupid, like lift her up and slam her against the desk and take what he’d wanted since they met at freshman orientation, he turned on his heel and slammed the door shut behind him as he began to walk out of the building in a daze.  
  
So yeah, he hadn’t slept at all.  
  
He tried. He really did.  
  
He even jerked off 3 times throughout the night, thinking he could dull the ache that he felt since realizing that she was masturbating to the idea of him. Jughead let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in while visualizing her beautiful flushed face frozen in shock and looked up towards the ceiling of his bedroom. _God, I don’t know what I did to deserve that but either it was really good or really fucking bad,_ he thought as he ran a tired hand down his face in frustration.  
  
Suddenly a loud knock was at his bedroom door.  
  
“Dude, let’s go! We’ve got so much to do today!” Archie called from the hallway, mouth full of something Jughead couldn’t quite place.  
  
“Yeah, J - you’ve gotta grab the kegs from the Whyte Worm. Oh, and can you ask Toni if she’s going to come? She’s a babe, man.” Reggie chimed in on the other side of his door.  
  
Jughead rolled his eyes and tossed a black pillow casually over his face as he palmed himself lightly through his boxers, silently cursing himself for being hard again. “She’s not into you, Reg. I keep telling you she’s all about girls,” He muttered into the pillow.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, she just hasn’t given me a chance yet.” Reggie huffed and Jughead could hear him walking away down the hall. He could hear Archie gargling and spitting in the bathroom sink that was across from his room.  
  
‘Toothpaste,’ Jughead thought back to when Archie talked to him earlier. “Alright, I’m getting up. Text me if there’s anything else you can think of that we need while I’m out.” Jughead made his way through his room, thankful that his dick had calmed down, and grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and a black sweater from his closet. It was the end of April in New York, the end of winter hadn’t taken all of it’s chill with it and it still warranted a sweater, if not his trusty leather jacket.  
  
“Thanks, man!” Archie called out from the bathroom. “I’m excited for tonight. I bet Veronica will bring Betty! You know, that cute blonde you’ve been pining for the last 3 years?” Jughead could hear the grin in Archie’s voice. “Maybe you’ll finally grow some balls and make a move tonight.”  
  
The mention of Betty had all the blood rushing back to the center of his body, his jeans stretching painfully around the obvious indication that he was still under the spell of last night’s findings. Jughead gritted his teeth, a frustrated “Goddamn it!” pulled from his throat. Archie’s laughter could be heard drifting down the hallway as Jughead closed his eyes and started to count backwards from 20, trying to picture his favorite literary geniuses as the cast from The Office.  
  
It didn’t work this time.  
  
—————————————-  
  
Jughead was dressed all in black as he leaned against the counter of the kitchen, crossing his ankles as he took a big gulp from his black flask with a messy crown on display that he had carved into it. His eyes drifted over the sea of bodies that had managed to squeeze themselves into their small apartment. Well, it wasn’t that small. It had 3 bedrooms and was an open concept design so the kitchen was connected to the large living room and dining room area. The dining room table was currently being used as a beer pong table while the furniture in the living room had been pushed to all corners of the room, allowing the guests some room to dance. _Dance Monkey_ was blaring from the speakers and the girls were shouting along and writhing to the music.  
  
Jughead rolled his eyes behind his silver-toned mask and took another drink from his flask, hoping to drown out the music or at least make it more bearable.  
  
“Come here often?” A small voice asked next to him.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise and turned to look at the figure beside him. She had a sexy black dress on, the fabric almost looked wet with how it shined and seemed to move over her chest as she breathed. She had a short black bob and was standing next to him staring straight ahead at the chaos in his living room.  
  
Jughead let out a loud sigh as he glanced over at the only other person in the kitchen area with him and could make out the side of her mask which was black with some red intricate design on it.  
  
“I guess so. I live here.” He said simply, a light shrug lifting his shoulders.  
  
“I know.” The girl said and lifted her own little red flask to her lips.  
  
Jughead looked over at her again in confusion. He didn’t really socialize much, his circle of friends was small enough and he didn’t think he’d ever met this girl. He cleared his throat and scanned his eyes over the crowd again, this time noticing Veronica with Archie. She was pressing him against the doorway leading to the hall that connected the bedrooms from the living room. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was whispering things in his ear that had the redhead’s face almost matching the color of his hair. _Betty must be around somewhere_ , he thought as his eyes darted from the entrance to the living room frantically. Veronica and Betty traveled as a pair most of the time, and Jughead doubted tonight would have been different.  
  
_But last night could have changed everything._  
  
The girl beside him spoke up again.  
  
“Are you looking for someone?” She raised her voice over the music which had turned to some slow song he didn’t know.  
  
Jughead’s attention was caught by Reggie who was trying to dance with a beautiful figure with pink hair, clearly Toni. She pushed him away laughing and went back to dancing with the pretty red-headed girl that had her arm wrapped around her waist and Jughead let out a small chuckle at his persistence.  
  
“Yeah,” He said, waving a hand towards the crowd in front of them. “I was hoping a friend of mine would show up, but it doesn’t look like she’s coming.”  
  
“Maybe that’s because she already did last night.” The voice said next to him so quietly he barely heard her.  
  
Jughead snapped his head towards the girl beside him and stared down at her. She finally turned her head toward him and lifted her gaze to his, her bright green eyes dancing behind long black lashes.  
  
_Betty_ , he sighed in his mind in disbelief. _What the fuck is she wearing?_ he thought to himself as he again ran his eyes over her body, this time with renewed interest.  
  
“Hey, Jug.” Betty smiled sheepishly, her red lips looking absolutely delicious as she continued, “I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. For last night, I mean.”  
  
She took a deep breath and continued when he just stared at her. “Look, I’m super sorry.” She started to slur her words a bit at this point and Jughead looked at the flask in her hand and began to wonder how much she had to drink to get up the courage to come talk to him about the events in that dark room the night prior. “I just got carried away and I thought I was alone. I’m sorry you had to see that.” She finished her little speech, glad that she had already downed most of her flask before arriving to the party. She wanted to get this whole thing over with and die in the comfort of her bedroom now.  
  
Jughead just continued to stare at her without saying a word and Betty took the chance to start her journey towards the front door. Without thinking, Jughead reached towards her and grabbed the top of her dress in the back, effectively unlatching the zipper up top and unzipping her a few inches. Betty froze, feeling his warm hand on her back as he closed the distance between them and pressed himself against her.  
  
He dropped his head down to rest his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, “I don’t accept.”  
  
Her eyes closed momentarily, her brain foggy from the alcohol, the anxiety of the whole situation and now feeling his warm breath against her neck.  
  
“What?” She asked after a few seconds of collecting herself. Her fingers reached down until they were clutching the hem of her black dress. Betty had felt so confident when she showed up at the apartment in her ridiculously sexy outfit, not at all like her normal attire, and the warmth in her belly from god knows how many shots of whiskey she had already downed. She donned her black wig that she liked to wear sometimes in her room when she wanted to feel a little darker than her perfect Betty Cooper persona. She felt she could pretend to be someone else for a few minutes, apologize and hopefully never speak of it again.  
  
“I don’t accept your apology, Betts,” His voice was low, husky, and his mouth was teasing her ear. He nipped at her earlobe before straightening up behind her but moved his hands to her waist.  
  
“Why not?” She squeaked out. The liquid courage she had in her was starting to wear off fast due to the panic she felt taking it’s place.  
  
“Because I don’t want to forget the vision of you sprawled out on that chair moaning my name.” He said as he started to pull the zipper that dangled between her thighs up, effectively unzipping her dress from the bottom up until he reached the swell of her ass.  
  
Betty let out a low moan and looked around in shock, trying to see if anyone was watching them. They were still in the kitchen, safely in front of the back counter and the kitchen island was high enough to separate them from the waist down to the partygoers in the room. Her eyes darted towards the crowd nervously. She tried to reach behind her to pull her zipper back down but strong fingers curled around her wrist and brought it up to her waist, gentle but with a slight force that had her arm pinned behind her.  
  
“Why’s that?” She asked breathlessly as she felt his fingertips trail up her inner thighs to hook his finger around the string of her thong nestled between the globes of her ass.  
  
“Because,” Jughead whispered as he toyed with the string. “It was the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen.” He pulled the thong sharply, eliciting a yelp from deep in Betty’s throat at the sensation of her clit being strangled by the scrap of fabric between her legs. He pulled once more on the thong and bent down to whisper in her ear, “You like that, don’t you? Of course you do, you’re body is practically vibrating. I can feel the heat radiating from this pretty cunt and,” Betty whimpered, causing him to tighten his grip on the wrist still pinned to her lower back and he reached between her thighs where her wetness was starting to escape her soft lips.  
  
He took a deep breath and continued, “You’re so fucking wet for me already, Betts.”  
  
Betty’s head dropped back onto his shoulder behind her and she stared at the ceiling, praying her legs wouldn’t give out and pushing herself backwards into his hand. She just wanted him to touch her, put his fingers deep in her pussy, run his tongue along her slit and coat his mouth in her slickness.  
  
“Please, Jug,” She begged and his fingers barely brushed her as he slipped his finger under the small triangle of fabric of her thong. “Please what?” He asked, still not touching her.  
  
“Please, I need you to touch it.”  
  
Jughead turned slightly so that Betty was facing the crowd and her front was pressed against the island in the middle of the kitchen. He dropped her wrist and she winced at the loss of his hand wrapped around it, the blood rushing quickly to her fingers that she didn’t realize was being held back.  
  
“Brace yourself against the countertop, Betty.” Jughead whispered in her ear.  
  
She tried to look over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide but her head snapped forward towards the crowd as he finally shoved two fingers deep inside her aching heat.Betty’s eyes closed tight as she gripped onto the countertop. She tried not to moan at the feeling of him pressing his long fingers inside her, his fingertips curling upward to hook against her G-Spot. He’s going to kill me, she thought. She tried to focus on her breathing and relax her face. She knew one look at her would give them away.  
  
“How does that feel?” He growled between clenched teeth. When he heard her whimper in response, he dropped head a bit to lean against her shoulder. He had one hand braced on the counter next to hers, his body angled in towards her as his other hand worked it’s magic between her thighs. He prayed it looked like they were merely having a very intense discussion to any onlookers. He started this game off his unrelenting lust from when he saw her last night and several shots of whiskey but now he felt like he was drowning in her.  
  
Suddenly, a drunk Reggie appeared on the other side of the island, tossing his flask on the countertop. Betty yelled and jumped, effectively slamming Jughead’s fingers so deep inside her that white sparks blurred her vision for a second and she clutched at the countertop beneath her.  
  
“Why are there no girls,” Reggie whined and poked his finger at his flask, effectively pushing it down the expanse of space in front of him.  
  
Jughead never liked Reggie all that much, but in that moment he really hated him.  
  
“Reg, there’s plenty of girls here. Just look around.” Jughead gestured with his free hand to the tons of girls behind him. He kept the other one nestled deep inside Betty, although his movements had stilled for the moment. “Or, I don’t know, maybe get some sleep.”  
  
Reggie looked at him like he was out of his mind to even suggest the latter, and then he took in the pretty raven-haired beauty that Jones was with. “She’s cute,” Reggie smiled, his eyes totally glassed over as he started to reach out to her. Betty kept her eyes forward, refusing to meet Reggie’s as Jughead’s hand twitched, forcing his fingers jolt inside her folds.  
  
“Thanks, but no thanks.” Betty cried out suddenly.  
  
Jughead nodded in approval at her quick response to Reggie’s advances and it earned her a very determined thumb circling her clit.  
  
“S-Sabrina.” She gasped. “My friend Sabrina is here and you’d like her! Look for a black headband.” She finished, desperately trying not to come in front of Reggie.  
  
Reggie’s eyebrows shot up in excitement and he turned away, quickly heading back into the crowd without another word. But not without a stumble or two. Jughead pressed his hardness against the swell of her ass as his hand continued to bring her to the brink of an orgasm.  
  
“What’s wrong? You didn’t like our audience?” He whispered in her ear. “After last night, I figured that might be a thing for you. The thrill of being caught.”  
  
Betty could feel herself gushing over his fingers and palm as he continued to work her, and she new she was about to come all over him like a sex-crazed maniac but she didn’t care. She pressed back against his arousal and tilted her chin towards his face to reply, “It might be one of many things, but Reggie near any part of my fantasies is definitely NOT.”  
  
Jughead chuckled at that but it quickly turned into a moan when he felt her pussy clamp around his fingers. She was right there. _So close_. He started to pull his fingers out of her right when she started to writhe against him, nearing that beautiful release he was promising her with every twist of his wrist. She gasped out, “No! _Don’t st_ -“ Her words were lost as his fingers pushed into her harder than every before. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover her scream as his pinky and forefinger pressed alongside her clit, pinching it between them as his thumb teased her asshole, pushing against her tight pucker but not quite going inside. It was all she needed and her juices flew from her like never before.  
  
“Jesus, _Betts_.” Jughead groaned as she splashed against his palm while he hammered his fingers against her walls through her release. “Are you fucking squirting right now?” He growled in her ear, but there was no mistaking it. Betty had squirted all over his hand, down her legs, and onto the kitchen floor.  
  
_“Fuck_.” Jughead wrapped his lips around the pulse in her throat to keep himself from crying out as well, because that experience… had him coming in his pants like a 15 year old boy. What the fuck was wrong with him.  
  
_Betty_ , he thought, _Betty’s going to ruin me for every girl._  
  
Jughead slowed his ministrations and Betty’s head dropped down to rest on her forearms on the counter.  
  
_Oh, my god,_ Betty thought was a grimace. _Did I - did that - did we just, do that?_ She was still trying to catch her breath and wrap her mind around what happened when she felt something soft between her legs and jumped a bit. Jughead was carefully using a kitchen towel to clean her up. Betty’s head snapped up and she finally turned to look at him. “Juggie.” Her mouth barely moved as she whispered his name. Jughead’s eyes were dark behind his mask as he stared back into hers. The feeling of the towel on her thighs stilled and she opened her mouth to speak again when Sabrina came over, interrupting their moment with a loud, “Hey! I need a drink. Can I get back there?”  
  
Betty looked over across the island at Sabrina in shock, but thankful it wasn’t someone she didn’t know. And it looked like the crowd as well as Sabrina had no idea what had transpired just then. Jughead remained calm as he secretly pulled the cloth away from her, slide her thong back into place and zipped the bottom half of her dress back down.  
  
“Hey Sab, Kitchen’s closed for a minute. We had a bottle spill back here.” He lifted the kitchen towel up before stepping backwards, careful to hide the stain in the front of his pants from his own orgasm behind Betty’s figure. “If you wait a minute, I’ll clean this up and run over to my room. I have the good stuff in there anyway.” He grinned at her.  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes at him as she looked at the dark haired girl before her, who was trying desperately not to look at her face and seemed to stare at the ceiling like it was about to cave in on them. “Okay… just hurry. I am not drunk enough to deal with these guys tonight. Especially some guy named Reggie.” She shuddered.  
  
Jughead dropped to his knees and swiftly wiped up Betty’s release from the floor before taking in the sinful heels with a blood-red sole on them and kissing her ankle. Betty’s gasped out loud and Sabrina looked at her again for a moment before Jughead was on his feet again, tossing the towel into the sink as he made his way towards the hall where his bedroom was.  
  
“Be back in a minute!” He tossed over his shoulder, rushing as quick as he could between the crowd.  
  
Betty still refused to meet Sabrina’s gaze and after what felt like an eternity, although it was probably 5 seconds, she turned on her heels and marched quickly to the front door. The fact that Jughead had fled from her the night before was not lost on her as she did the same thing to him tonight.  
  
Sabrina was still looking off in the direction that Betty went, and thought it was odd that the top of the girl’s dress wasn’t zippered up all the way, when Jughead returned with half a bottle of Jameson and placed it on the counter. He looked around for Betty but Sabrina’s voice pulled his gaze back towards her.  
  
“If you’re looking for your friend, she bolted the second you left.” Sabrina offered as she twisted the cap off of her flask and started to pour the Jameson inside. Jughead groaned and slammed his fist on the counter, “Goddamnit!” Sabrina didn’t flinch from his outburst and took a sip from her flask as she took in his frustrated appearance. _Wasn’t he wearing black pants a second ago?_ He was in jeans now. _Odd._  
  
Jughead wiped a hand over his face, then exhaled sharply as Betty’s scent was still fresh on his fingers from moments ago. _Did I just make this whole situation worse? Should I call her? Should I -_ His thoughts were interrupted by Reggie for the second time that evening. “Sabrina, where’d ya go? I been lookin’ for ya all over!” Reggie cried as he almost knocked Sabrina over trying to wrap an arm around her shoulder.  
  
“Ugh, get a handle on yourself.” She mumbled and looked at Jughead for help. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Reggie, transferring his weight onto him instead of Sabrina.  
  
“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Jughead stated and started to drag him from Sabrina’s side. She gave him a desperate look and mouthed, “Thank you,” before rushing back into the crowd of people and out of sight.  
  
“Aw, man come on! I was totes gonna score!” Reggie pleaded in the most pathetic voice Jughead had heard in probably forever.  
  
Jughead laughed. “I promise you, you were not.”  
  
After Reggie was safely in his bed, sound asleep and drooling on his pillow, Jughead made his way to his own room. Archie was out with the guests again after having spent most of the night in his room with Veronica and was trying to shoo everyone out of the apartment before it got too late.  
  
He sat down on his bed and rested his head in his hands. _Looks like another night without sleep_ , Jughead surmised while thinking back on the night’s events.  
  
A soft knock had his head turning toward the door as it opened slightly and Veronica peeked her head through.  
  
“How did your talk go? Betty didn’t stay as long as I hoped.” She asked but made no move to come into his room.  
  
Jughead looked at her with wide eyes. “Did you know about what happened last night?”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, “I’m the best friend. Of course I did. Besides, who do you think dressed her up for you?”  
  
Jughead actually blushed, feeling embarrassed about the event all over again. “It went, I guess.” He offered, not sure what to say or how to explain their time together in the kitchen.  
  
“God, you’re both so infuriating. You guys clearly like each other and this sexual tension,” Veronica waved her hand towards him. “That you have is palpable. I heard people were scared to go into the kitchen for a good bit while you two were over there looking like you were gonna fuck right on the counter.”  
  
Jughead closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I guess we weren’t as stealthy as I thought._  
  
“Look, Jug,” Veronica said quietly. “I’m just trying to help two of my good friends get past this little hump. And actually get to humping!” She started to giggle like a school girl at her own joke and Jughead stared at her like he thought she might be high.  
  
She caught his judgmental gaze and rolled her eyes at him. “Seriously! Just imagine how fun our double dates would be.” She grinned and started to leave.  
  
Jughead actually did smile at that. “Goodnight, Ronnie. Go help Archie with the drunks, I need some sleep. I’ll go talk to Betty tomorrow.”  
  
“I’d send her something tonight if I was you. A text, at least. I know she’s wide awake in our apartment just overthinking like the professional worrier she is.” Veronica waved a hand through the door crack and called out a quick, “Night, Jug!” Before closing the door behind her.  
  
Jughead sighed and fell back against the pillows on his bed. He turned towards his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He swiped his finger over the screen to wake it up and was about to text Betty when he saw a text from her had already been sent to him.  
  
**Betts: Are you still awake?  
  
** Jughead took a deep breath and typed a quick “Yes” in response. He stared at his screen, seeing her chat bubbles grace the screen before disappearing almost a dozen time. He started to sweat, worrying what she was about to say to him. _Was she mad? Was she disgusted with him? Were they no longer friends_? After a good ten minutes of staring at the screen, he placed the phone down by his side. Almost immediately, his notification sound filled the room. He brought the phone up so quick that he almost dropped it and looked at her reply in shock. This was not the text he was expecting.  
  
**Betts: Want to come over?**


	2. Teasing & Pleasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead had simply responded “Yes” to both her messages, nothing more or less than that but it had her body tingling.
> 
> Betty tossed her phone beside her on the white faux leather couch Veronica had bought at the high-end furniture store in town and groaned. She tangled the fingers of her right hand in her black wig and pulled it off, tossing it to the side to join her phone and glared at the empty flask and half-empty bottle of cheap Pink Moscato sitting on the small end table beside her. 
> 
> “This is all your fault.” She spat at the inanimate objects, blaming them for her state of lust and momentary lapse in sanity when she texted her longtime friend, Jughead Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just didn't feel right to leave it that way when there was so much they hadn't done yet! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and reviewed, I appreciate it more than you know. It really helped me get this second part out quickly this week. I am thinking of continuing this story, but haven't made up my mind yet. I have another idea in the works that would work really good for a multi-chapter I'd like to get out next week. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this steamy bughead follow-up!
> 
> P.S. I have a banner made for this story but have NO IDEA how to post a photo like you all do - so other authors, how do I post it with my story? Any help would be GREATLY appreciated, thank you!

Jughead had simply responded “Yes” to both her messages, nothing more or less than that but it had her body tingling.

Betty tossed her phone beside her on the white faux leather couch Veronica had bought at the high-end furniture store in town and groaned. She tangled the fingers of her right hand in her black wig and pulled it off, tossing it to the side to join her phone and glared at the empty flask and half-empty bottle of cheap Pink Moscato sitting on the small end table beside her. 

“This is all your fault.” She spat at the inanimate objects, blaming them for her state of lust and momentary lapse in sanity when she texted her longtime friend, Jughead Jones.  
  
Betty made quick work to unfasten her bobby pins from her scalp that helped to hold her blonde hair in place from under the wig this evening. She had changed when she got home about 2 hours ago. Her thong and hem of her dress had been soaked in her own juices and were super uncomfortable as she made her way to her apartment. Luckily, it was only a 5 minute walk from Jughead’s place. Veronica made sure that their places were close when they all decided to move off campus last year so she could be close to her boyfriend.  
  
Now, Betty sat in a pair of pink velvet panties and white T-shirt that Jughead had left here on one occasion when he’d spilled pasta sauce down. She smiled for a minute thinking back to that memory, remembering how she was supposed to be going over their notes with him while he hurried to eat the lunch she had made them before a final last semester.  
  
_She was distracted by him in that moment, and he was nose deep in her charts and highlighted points that she told him were sure to be on their exam. When he’d looked up at her, the spaghetti dropping from his fork onto his stomach, Betty jumped up and demanded his shirt.  
  
“Give it to me! I know how to get the stain out.” She stated and held her hand out to him from across the table.  
  
He looked from her hand back up to her face and dropped his fork back on his plate.  
  
“Betty, we don’t have time. We have to leave in less than 5 minutes or we’re gonna be late.” Jughead mumbled as he undid the flannel from his waist, careful not to get anything on that shirt as well.  
  
“Jug, just give me the shirt. You gotta take it off anyway.” She pushed, coming around the table to stand in front of him. Her knees bumped his as he turned in her direction and for a second she worried she was standing too close.  
  
Jughead stood and draped the flannel over Betty’s outstretched hand and caught her eyes as he quickly rid himself of the ruined shirt, careful not to take his beanie with it. He grabbed the flannel then and replaced it with the stained white tee in one smooth motion and Betty did her best not to stare at his chest.  
  
He hurriedly put the flannel on and started buttoning it up rapidly while looking into her eyes. Betty could feel her face getting hot as she watched how his fingers worked the buttons and she turned around to head to the kitchen sink where she ran the spot under the cold water.  
  
“Betts, seriously. Just throw it out, we gotta go!” Jughead said suddenly behind her while gathering their things in his bag. He was flushed when she looked back over her shoulder at him and she wondered if he was feeling the tension like she was.  
  
Betty finally admitted defeat and left the shirt in the sink to rush with Jughead out the door. _  
  
She sighed heavily as the memory faded and drew her knees to her chest, resting her chin lightly on the tops and looked out the window. 

He never asked what happened to his shirt, he’d always assumed she threw it out like he told her to do. But she cleaned it, and wore it to bed almost every night to the point it was starting to come apart at the one shoulder seam.  
  
Her mind pulled her back to the present, achingly aware he’d be there any minute. _I can’t believe I asked him over,_ her mind whined. _I should have just told him goodnight and thank you for_ \- She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, not caring if it smudged her makeup and let out a frustrated groan. “Thank him for what?” She whispered out loud in a mocking tone before she continued to make fun of herself in a louder manner. “Hey, thanks for the orgasm and making me squirt and then cleaning up my MESS. Golly, what a swell time!” She pulled a nearby throw pillow to her face and let out a small scream before dropping it to her lap. “Let’s text him and see if he wants a repeat!”  
  
“You don’t have to thank me for tonight.” A steady voice came from the doorway.  
  
Betty’s head snapped towards Jughead who was casually leaning against the doorframe, wearing just some red plaid pajama pants tucked into his unlaced boots, his bare chest peeking through the opening of his leather jacket.  
  
“God, Jug!” She hissed as her cheeks burned. “Can you stop walking in on me like that?”  
  
He stayed where he was and raised an eyebrow at her. “Why would I do that? It keeps leading me to the most interesting scenes.”  
  
Betty blushed even harder, if that were possible. Her whole face was actually starting to hurt from her embarrassment. Jughead had always been confident, even though he was definitely more of a loner - but this was _different_. This whole night he just sounded in control and honestly, she loved it.  
  
Betty cleared her throat a little, “How’d you get in anyway?”  
  
Jughead lifted his left hand to show a set of keys with various rhinestone and fur keychains attached in response.  
  
“Veronica.” Betty sighed. “Of course.”  
  
Jughead straightened as he put the keys in the pocket of his jacket before shutting the door behind him and turning the lock with a soft, “click.”  
  
Betty swallowed hard as she looked at him. He’d been in this apartment dozens of times, but right now she felt his presence ten-fold.  
  
“Nice shirt,” Jughead said with a cocky smile as he started to walk towards her pointing at it and eye-ing the faded pink blotch where a stain never made it’s exit. “I told you to throw that thing out.”  
  
Betty sat up a little straighter and tugged the hem away from her body as she looked down, giving Jughead a flash of skin above her hips.  
  
“I love this shirt, I always sleep in it.” She froze, realizing what she just admitted and then tried to cover it up with, “I could have gotten it out - the stain, I mean - I could have, if you’d given it to me sooner, or let me finish.”  
  
“Well,” Jughead said, sitting next to her on the couch and toying with her black wig. “We would have been locked out of the exam room if we were late to that final, Betts.”  
  
He looked up at her and his smile was sinful when he spoke next.“Besides, I let you finish tonight.”  
  
Betty playfully smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. “You are something else this evening, aren’t you?”  
  
Jughead couldn’t hold back his laughter at that, considering what their evening already entailed. “I could say the same thing about you. I wasn’t expecting you to squirt all over my kitchen floor either.”  
  
Betty’s mouth dropped, her eyes wide. She stuttered, “I-I, well, I can assure you I never did that before so, so…” She looked down at his hands that were still casually holding her wig. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.”  
  
Jughead took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly while leaning his back into the couch, his legs spreading a bit wider as he did so, his knee skimming along Betty’s thigh. “I can promise you, Betts, you never have to apologize for that.”  
  
Betty relaxed a little and leaned back as well, both their faces turning in towards one another. His hair was falling dangerously close to his eye and without thinking, she brushed it out of the way. Jughead grabbed her wrist before she could take her hand back and took in her appearance. The makeup around her eyes was smeared a little and her blonde hair was all down around her shoulders in messy waves. The blush she had on her cheeks had traveled and she had a light pink flush to her skin right down into the neckline of his shirt. Suddenly, he found it a little hard to catch his breath.  
  
She looked perfect.  
  
He didn’t let go of her wrist and instead tossed her wig to the ground with his free hand before moving it to tilt her chin up. “As much as I enjoyed your little costume, I have to admit that I prefer you blonde.”  
  
His lips crashed down upon hers, her moan caught in her throat and her lips parting for him as he yanked her forward onto his lap. His tongue swept inside as she straddled him and brushed her tongue against his in earnest. Jughead’s head swam with inconsistent thoughts of how she tasted of cheap wine and something so perfectly Betty. How hot her center was against the length of his cock that was threatening to tear through his pants. And how the little sounds she was making as she released herself from his grip only to fist her fingers in his hair were making him insane with a deep-seated need to be inside her. Right. _Now_.  
  
Betty pulled back for a moment, gasping for air as her eyes searched his for answers to questions she didn’t even know she was asking. Her hands were now on his bare chest, pushing his jacket open and her lower half was grinding down hard into him of it’s own accord. Her body was responding so quickly to him, not able to escape the feeling that having his hardness pressed against her throbbing pussy was giving her.

His head dropped back against the top of the couch, signaling it was affecting him just as much. “Fuck, Betty. That was one hell of a first kiss.” He groaned with his eyes shut tight, his hands finding her hips and guiding her as she continue to move against him.  
  
Betty couldn’t help but smile in her lust-filled haze. “I concur, Juggie.” She breathed against his neck before kissing down his throat while letting the scent of leather permeate her senses.  
  
Jughead let out a noise between a whine and a moan as his hands traveled up his shirt to grip her breasts firmly in his hands. “Stop using smart words, Cooper. It’s not fair in the bedroom.”  
  
Betty smiled against his neck and bit down playfully. “Good thing we’re not in the bedroom then.”  
  
“Touche.” He mumbled as he pinched her nipples through the fabric of her flimsy lace bra eliciting a quiet yelp from Betty. “You like that, princess?”  
  
Betty groaned and fisted her hands in the front of his jacket and pulled him towards her, his back lifting off the couch. She stared into his eyes and Jughead licked his bottom lip before taking it between his teeth. Betty felt like she was losing her mind. _Has he always been this fucking hot?_ She mused.  
  
Jughead grinned. “Not sure, but I think you’re fucking hot, too, Betts.”  
  
Betty’s eyebrows shot up as she realized she must’ve said her thoughts out loud and brought her face down to his. “Are you gonna fuck me or not?” She nearly growled.  
  
Jughead didn’t need any more confirmation that she wanted him after that. He held her gaze as he slowly stripped his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it onto the ground, the sound of Veronica’s keys in his pocket echoing off the floor. Betty’s breathing hitched as he grabbed the hem of his old shirt and brought it up over her head and threw it to join his jacket.  
  
“Do you like this bra?” He said steadily as his fingers toyed with the clasp in the back.  
  
“Yes,” Betty whispered. “Why?”  
  
“No reason,” Jughead said as he unhooked her and slid the straps down her arms, his fingertips grazing her skin. He dropped his gaze for a second to take in her breasts, her pink nipples standing to attention under his gaze. After dropping it to their pile of clothing, he leaned down to take a peak in his mouth, his tongue lavishing every inch with an exceptional amount of interest.  
  
Betty moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head into her chest. He took a nipple between his teeth and bit down firmly enough that when he pulled back a little to look up at her, it was still in place while stretching away from her creamy skin. She was biting her lip so hard from the mix of pleasure and pain that he was giving her that she was starting to worry she’d drawn blood.  
  
Jughead released her from his teeth and as she gasped down at him, still continuing her grinding motions, she was willing him to lose control with her.  
  
His hands moved to her ass where her shorts had ridden up her thighs. “What about these? Do you like these?” He said roughly, grabbing the fabric in his fists.  
  
“What?” Betty asked, confused and lightheaded. Her eyes fluttered shut as his dick twitched against her swollen clit through their layers of fabric.  
  
“Fuck it.” He tightened his grip on her shorts pulled apart, successfully tearing them down the seam.  
  
“Oh my God, Jug! What are y-“ Betty squeaked out, feeling a familiar rush of wetness pool between her legs as Jughead continued tugging the material until it had split in multiple places. He pulled the scraps of her shorts out of the way, although most were still wrapped around her one thigh and his fingers were met with smooth skin.  
  
No panties. _Holy shit, I'm gonna lose it._  
  
Her wetness was all over the front of his pajama pants, the opening in the fly was drenched and it was a miracle that he hadn’t slipped out of them and inside her during all of their rutting against each other. Jughead took her hips in his large palms and eased her off of him for a moment before pulling his waistband down. He released his length and then pulled her back to him, his forehead dropping to rest on her shoulder. Betty’s wet folds opened for him as he settled her at the base of his cock and pulled her along his hard shaft. He wasn’t even inside her yet, but having her tease him like this was exquisite torture.  
  
“Please, Juggie. I just want you inside me. Please.” Betty pleaded against his hair. Her nails bit into his shoulders as he continued to pull her along him in a slow, agonizing rhythm. “I’m going to die if you don’t take me, Jug.” She choked out.  
  
In one fluid motion he turned them both over to the side, setting her backside into the couch. He quickly kicked off his boots and pants while her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and her hands pulled at his dark locks. Jughead had one hand on her hip and the other was wrapped around the base of his cock, angling the tip in slow strokes against her throbbing clit.  
  
He was still teasing her and Betty was about to burst into flames.  
  
“Jug!” She gasped out, her eyes clenched tight at the lightning sensations running through her lower half waged war on her senses. “Please.”  
  
Jughead wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed lightly, his breathing erratic as he was slowly starting to lose himself in her sounds of pleasure.  
  
“Look at me.” He commanded.  
  
Betty whimpered and bit her bottom lip between her teeth as she bucked her hips, forcing the smooth tip of his cock to slide against her slit with urgency.  
  
“Betts! Look at me!” He shouted, pulling her out of her trance and her eyes shot open to lock with his.  
  
The second he had her attention, he pushed his tip down her folds and holding her gaze with such an intensity she thought she would come right then, he finally pushed himself inside.  
  
“Oh my god! Fuck, _fuck._ ” She nearly screamed, her voice echoing in her ears.  
  
Jughead let out his own, "Fucking hell, baby." As he started to slam into her.  
  
She yanked his hair unconsciously and arched her back off the couch, her chest pressing against his. Jughead let out a sound that was a cross between a yelp and a moan from the pain in his scalp but his thrusts never faltered. He hammered into her over and over again, loving how her curses were falling from her lips like a prayer. Jughead kept his one hand wrapped around her throat but had switched his weight to his palm, exerting more pressure against her collarbone. His other hand had snaked it’s way behind her lower back and his fingers pressed into her ass cheek, tilting her hips up and allowing his cock to graze her G-spot.  
  
They didn’t pull away from one another, meeting each other with equal passion. Desire. Need.  
  
“How do you feel so fucking good?” He panted, the perspiration on his forehead tangling in the dark curls of hair falling onto his face as he towered over her.  
  
Betty felt a drop of his sweat hit her chest and she arched even harder at the feeling, letting out a small cry. “Nngh! God, Juggie. Are you kidding me?” She rasped out, her legs sliding even higher on his hips so she could dig her heels into his ass and help push him deeper inside her - if that were even possible. ”You feel incredible.” Betty admitted, her eyes shining at him with the truth of her words.  
  
Jughead welcomed the feeling of her heels pressing against him but chose to release her from his grasp and turn her so she was laying fully on the couch. He followed her and slung her right leg over his shoulder, turning his head and placing a kiss on her ankle, the same way he did earlier that night.  
  
Betty held his gaze as best she could, but her eyes drifted backwards at the simple gesture which was causing her catch her breath. “You’re lasting a little longer than you did in the kitchen,” Betty teased between a few shallow thrusts, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
“Caught that, did you?” Jughead groaned and gently slapped the side of one breast with the flesh of his fingertips, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from Betty as her breast jiggled to the side once before settling.  
  
“Can’t help myself around you, Cooper,” He confessed. “Not anymore, not after finding out that you want me,” He slowed his thrusts to match his next few words, moving with conviction. “Just as much as I want you.”  
  
Betty pulled his face down to hers and their tongues took turns claiming residence in each other’s mouths. They were both getting close, their bodies tensing and reaching toward their release. Jughead broke the kiss but didn’t pull back, instead placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck as his right hand moved between them to rub harshly at her clit.  
  
Betty’s hand flew up to cover her mouth to muffle her need to shout as her orgasm threatened to overtake her, her other hand frantically trying to push Jughead’s away from her pussy.  
  
“Oh no, princess,” Jughead admonished with a dark look. “You’re not covering up those sounds.” The look he gave her had her pause her movements and stare at him wide-eyed. “You’re going to squirt all over my dick this time,” He continued, pausing his ministrations to reach for both her wrists, pulling her hand from her mouth and bringing the other between their hips to meet. He effectively held both in one of his large hands above her head and kissed her mouth softly before drawing her bottom lip out with his teeth before he said, “And I’m not going to come until you do.”  
  
Jughead grinned as he saw her eyes dilate at his words, returning his free hand back down to her clit. He rubbed quick circles in time with hard thrusts and she writhed beneath him, chanting his name like it was life line. He applied more pressure and switched to a rapid back and forth motion and within seconds she was splashing her juices onto them, his movements not letting up and sending droplets to either side. Betty screamed his name and cried out against his shoulder as her head came off the couch, burying her face in his neck, riding out the throes of her orgasm.  
  
Jughead shuddered as her pussy clenched around his cock and his thrusts became sloppy, lost in the fact that he was soaked in her. “Christ, Betts,” He moaned into her ear. “You’re such a good girl for me,” He praised, kissing her temple. “Such a good fucking girl.”  
  
Betty could feel herself getting close to another orgasm and knew Jughead was right there with her. She turned her wrists in his hand, virtually freeing them and then guided his hand back to her neck. Jughead lifted his head to look into her eyes, a look of confusion flashing in them before he watched as she used her own hands to tighten his grip around her throat.  
  
It sent them both over the edge.  
  
Jughead pumped into her in one deep thrust and emptied inside of her, his cock throbbing against her walls as it coated them in his release. Betty’s second orgasm surprised her and she was lightheaded from choking herself with Jughead’s hand. The feel of Jughead’s cock twitching inside her from his orgasm brought her crashing again and she couldn’t figure out if she was coming a third time or if her second orgasm just wouldn’t let up.  
  
Her cries were muffled only by Jughead’s slew of curses that were being pulled from his throat as he struggled to catch his breath. Eventually, Betty released Jughead’s grasp on her throat and she coughed a little as he pulled his fingers away from her. “Are you okay, Betty?” Jughead asked, concern across his face as he took in the sight under him. He was still inside her but his come was already running down her thighs and his balls.  
  
She smiled up at him sheepishly. “Yeah, Juggie. I’m great, just parched,” She chuckled a bit and smoothed some damp hair back off his forehead. “Are you okay? You look positively wrecked.”  
  
Jughead grinned and kissed her nose. “I’m pretty sure I left my soul in whatever realm you just took me to, so yeah I’d say I’m wrecked.” He placed his hands on her hips and slowly pulled out of her warmth and they both flinched - her from overstimulation and him from a sharp pain in his thighs from overworking them during their sex.  
  
He reached onto the ground and retrieved his old shirt, and before Betty could register what he was doing, he started to clean their fluids from between her legs.  
  
“No! Not my shirt,” She complained at him. “You’re going to ruin it!” Betty tried to grab the shirt from his hand weakly, feeling how wet it was beneath her fingers. “Ugh,” She groaned, “It’s going to be impossible to clean now.”  
  
Jughead threw his head back and laughed at how serious she was about the silly shirt he’d left here ages ago. “You can still clean it,” He offered, “You’re just going to have some fun memories attached to the new stains.”  
  
Betty rolled her eyes and tossed the shirt back onto the floor, sitting up on her forearms. “We’re going to need to shower anyway, a whole beach towel couldn't help us right now.”  
  
Jughead laughed again and moved off the couch to help Betty to her feet. “A shower sounds perfect.” He slowly tugged down the remnants of her shorts and helped her step out of them before they took off down the hall towards the shower.  
  
“I’ve never had sex like that,” Betty said suddenly as she turned the water on in the shower.  
  
Steam was already filling the lavender and white colored bathroom before Jughead cleared his throat and responded. “I, uh, haven’t either. It was really intense, Betts.” He felt a blush creep up his neck and Betty thought it was adorable how someone so confident could still get embarrassed like her. “I think we’re just so comfortable with each other from years of sexual tension that our primal sides took over for a minute.” He reached out to touch her back when she entered the shower stall. “Was it okay?” Jughead asked quietly, suddenly feeling insecure.  
  
_Maybe I was too rough with her,_ He worried. _I’ve never done half of that stuff before but she just turned my mind into a void of desire._  
  
Betty looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. “Yeah, Juggie. It was honestly everything I’d fantasized it would be and more.”  
  
Jughead wrapped his arms around her from behind and sighed as the hot water cascaded over them.  
  
“You fantasized, huh?” He teased, dropping a kiss onto the crown of her head.  
  
Betty wiggled her ass against his groin in a tantalizing manner, earning a deep growl from him. “What do you think had me so hot and bothered that I went to town in the Blue & Gold office? You do something to me, Jones. Even just in my thoughts.” She turned around and draped her arms around his shoulders before looking up at him.  
  
“I’m really glad I caught you, Betty. I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time now.” He admitted, but didn’t back down from her gaze. He wanted her to see he wasn’t just feeding her a line. She was one of his best friends, and now she wasn’t just that anymore. He wanted her to know he wasn’t using her.  
  
Betty brushed a kiss across his lips and smiled. “I know, Jug. I felt the same way.”  
  
When his gaze lingered on her, she was nervous about how this was going to be when moving forward.  
  
“I have a feeling I know where this may be heading, or at least I hope I do.” She whispered, trying to mask any doubt she felt about them. “But... what's next?”  
  
Jughead couldn’t contain the mirth in his eyes when he rested his forehead against hers, water trailing down the hard lines of his jaw onto her chest.  
  
“There’s another party next weekend. They called it an ‘ABC’ party - it stands for Anything But Clothes.” He gave her the most wicked grin, and she almost wished he’d slam her against the shower wall and take her again.  
  
“Sounds perfect,” She breathed and pressed another kiss to his mouth.  
  
Jughead returned her kiss in earnest and then went to work on washing Betty’s hair and scrubbing the remainder of them off her body. “It’s a date.” Jughead smiled, anticipation of the future clear on his face as he looked at the glistening beauty before him.  
  
“But first, we gotta burn your couch before Veronica comes home.” He teased, and their laughter rang through the bathroom before promising to clean up before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was everything ya'll needed after that kitchen tease ;)
> 
> Maybe we will see them at the next party. 
> 
> *Please take note that the light BDSM in this story is not something to use as a guide for yourself. Everyone is different and choking is not anything to take lightly and our characters have no boundaries set in place as of yet so there are no safe words. I tried to show that he was not applying much pressure to her neck and she was in no danger of having her air supply diminished, and in the end she was the one who was controlling how much pressure she wanted. Just want to make that clear because you can never be too careful <3 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, what you liked - what you loved - what you hated, etc. I'll have a new story coming next week so we may add to this as well. Thank you all in advance!!! You're AWESOME!


	3. (A)nything (B)ut (C)lothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Final Installment* 
> 
> Betty could barely contain how on edge she was as her and Veronica walked into the boys’ apartment on Saturday night. She was really proud of the outfit she made for their ‘Anything But Clothes’ theme - choosing to get creative with a vinyl twister board. She had constructed it into a strapless mini-dress and paired it with bright yellow stilettos she had bought some years back because they reminded her of sunshine. Veronica was a sultry vision next to her, creating a quick halter top and mini skirt out of blue-colored Saran Wrap. 
> 
> “Go find lover boy, B. I’m a big girl, I’ll be alright here for a minute.” Veronica teased as she saw Betty’s blonde ponytail swinging back and forth as the girl’s head whipped around looking for Jughead.
> 
> “Oh my gosh, Veronica. I’m not looking for him.” Betty said, looking back at Veronica who raised a brow in response. “Okay, fine. I’m looking for him,” She admitted with smile.
> 
> “Looking for who?” A deep voice said from behind her before strong arms wrapped around her waist.
> 
> “You.” She breathed and turned in his arms to face him.

Betty could barely contain how on edge she was as her and Veronica walked into the boys’ apartment on Saturday night. She was really proud of the outfit she made for their ‘Anything But Clothes’ theme - choosing to get creative with a vinyl twister board. She had constructed it into a strapless mini-dress and paired it with bright yellow stilettos she had bought some years back because they reminded her of sunshine. Veronica was a sultry vision next to her, creating a quick halter top and mini skirt out of blue-colored Saran Wrap. She wanted to be completely naked underneath but Betty begged her to at least wear panties since the clear plastic (although wrapped around her body many times) was still see-through. The girls both needed each other’s help getting into their attire and laughed at the absurdity of their predicament more than once, using tape to literally hold their outfits together.  
  
“Go find lover boy, B. I’m a big girl, I’ll be alright here for a minute.” Veronica teased as she saw Betty’s blonde ponytail swinging back and forth as the girl’s head whipped around looking for Jughead.  
  
“Oh my gosh, Veronica. I’m not looking for him.” Betty said, looking back at Veronica who raised a brow in response. “Okay, fine. I’m looking for him,” She admitted with smile.  
  
“Looking for who?” A deep voice said from behind her before strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Betty shivered, her body tingling as the warmth of Jughead’s body pressed against her.  
  
“You.” She breathed and turned in his arms to face him.  
  
Veronica took one look at them and knew she wouldn’t be missed. With a big smile, she turned her attention to the crowd of partygoers and went off to find Archie.  
  
_They had a busy week with school. Finals were coming up and they had opted to spend the last week apart in order to get some studying in. They realized pretty quickly Sunday morning when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other until the knock on the door signaling Veronica’s return forced them to stop acting like animals. Jughead had managed to take care of the couch while Betty threw their clothes in the washing machine after their shower so at least the evidence of their night of debauchery was wiped clean._

_Quite literally.  
  
They were shy when they let an excited Veronica and Archie into the apartment that morning, shuffling around the kitchen as they put some coffee on for everyone. Veronica and Archie exchanged knowing looks as they let them keep some of their dignity by not asking how their night went and putting them on the spot. They enjoyed some time discussing school and Reggie’s antics the night before. They split soon after having their coffee as the day’s responsibilities hung in the air, Jughead and Archie needing to go to work at his gym. _

_And the second the door had closed, Veronica pounced like a hungry lion.  
  
“OHMYGOD, Betty! You HAVE to tell me everything!” She squealed and hopped on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Betty laughed and shifted uncomfortably on her feet, looking down at the ground and not trying to replay what happened on that couch where Veronica now sat.  
  
“I don’t really want to go into details, V. But…” She grinned at her, “It was amazing.”  
  
“Fine, fine. I’ll let you have your moment to bask in recent events, but you’re spilling when you’ve come down from your ‘I’ve had a great fuck’ high.” She laughed kindly and sighed as she leaned back against the couch. Suddenly, her face distorted in thought and she looked over at Betty who was staring back at her with a nervous expression.  
  
“Hey, B,” Veronica began, taking a deep breath of the air and wafting her dainty hand towards her face. “Why does it smell so much like cleaner over here?”  
  
All the color drained from Betty’s face and her eyes went wide and she started backing up, her hands waving frantically in front of her in a ‘calm down’ motion. “It’s not - ” a pillow thrown at her face from where Veronica was perched cut her off.  
  
“ELIZABETH COOPER!” _

“Well, you found me. Or, I guess I found you,” Jughead said and let out a nervous chuckle. It still amused her how he could still be that adorable boy she developed a crush on so long ago yet such a force when it came to their sexual encounters.  
  
Betty smiled up at him, her green eyes shining brightly. “That you did.” She swept her gaze down his body then, curiosity taking over her. When they’d last spoken on the phone he hadn’t decided on his attire for the evening.  
  
Veronica didn’t have to stay away from her man all week and spent the majority of it with Archie so Betty could focus on studying. The night before the party after their chat, she had sent Veronica over to the boys’ apartment with a copy of a trashy romance novel she’d purchased at the campus store along with a note to give to Jughead that read: _‘Maybe this will inspire some ideas. Can’t wait for Saturday. - Betty’_

As she took in his bare chest and moved lower, she marveled at the sight before her.  
  
Jughead Jones did not disappoint. In fact, he stood there proudly in a kilt he had made of the book pages from her gifted romance novel.  
  
“Oh, my god, Jug!” Betty squeaked out. “I was just sending you that novel as a joke because the cover art was so raunchy, but I thought you’d take it as me teasing you about…” She lowered her voice and moved her mouth close to his ear. “Our activities for later.”  
  
She straightened and held onto his upper arms as she appraised him once more, a big grin forming on her beautiful red lips. “But this! This is just great!”  
  
Jughead grinned back at her and lifted his hands to settle on her hips. “I must say that I am a fan of your outfit, too, Cooper. I don’t really think I need your body color-coded for me, but I really like where this green and red dot are positioned on your ass,” recalling himself staring at it as he walked over to her.  
  
“I thought you might.” Betty said and brought her hands up to lightly grasp his wrists.  
  
She leaned forward and whispered into his ear as she guided his hands to her backside. “Left hand green, right hand red.”  
  
Jughead growled in her ear as his hands squeezed her ass under the vinyl material of her make-shift dress. “Do you want me to fuck you in this kitchen in front of everyone next? Because I swear to god, Betty,” He pulled her lower half to him in a gesture that didn’t hide how turned on he was for it. “If you push me, it will happen.”  
  
Betty’s eyes dilated as warmth pooled in her lower body at his promise. “I’m not against the idea, actually.”  
  
Jughead let out an audible whine and released her ass, stepping away from her before he lost himself.  


“How do you feel about finals?” He asked trying not to throw her onto the counter and wrap her legs around his head. Instead he chose to lean against the refrigerator after pulling out a beer. 

Betty’s eyes couldn’t help but drift to the island where he had driven her crazy the weekend before. 

“Good,” she mumbled and leaned against it, turning her attention to him. “You?”

“I better ace them at this point since it meant having to spend the whole week away from you.” He said bitterly, crashing his beer down onto the counter space behind him a little more forcefully than he intended.  
  
He looked like a wounded puppy and Betty couldn’t help but laugh at him.  


“Oh stop, Jug. It’s just been a week, we’ve been apart much longer than that at times since we’ve met.”

“But now I know what that beautiful pussy feels like.” He said reaching across the way to grab her waist.“You can’t keep it from me that long, princess.” 

Betty struggled with her own lust for a moment and pushed him back. “Let’s enjoy the party for a while. I haven’t even had a drink yet!” She tried to sound firm but her voice faltered from how turned on he already had her.

“Alright, alright,” Jughead said, giving up for the time being. “But don’t think I didn’t come prepared for tonight. I got you a gift in exchange for this literary masterpiece around my hips.” 

Betty’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together in excitement. “What is it?” She asked and looked like an eager child who’s parents may have put a puppy under the Christmas tree.

“If you go in my room, it’s right on top of my bed in a bag.” He smiled, and tilted her chin up with his fingertips. “I’ll trust you know what to do with it.”

Betty moved and caught his thumb in her mouth for a quick suck before he could take his hand away, pulling a groan from him. “I can come show you if you want.” He offered, not wanting to wait any longer to take her.  
  
She released his thumb and leaned into his chest, her hand trailing down his stomach until she got to the stapled pages of his outfit right above his cock. “I think…” She whispered, kissing his mouth lightly and pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth. “You should stay and get me a drink.”  
  
When his mouth dropped open at how badly she had just teased him, Betty pulled away and gave him a full on “I know what I just did” look. His response was to try and grab her back to him but she was just too fast. 

Her laughter carried over her shoulder as she quickly rushed down the hall, leaving him in the kitchen, his hot gaze burning into her back.

  
**********

  
_Holy, shit,_ Betty thought staring down at the dainty chain in front of her. _How the hell am I going to wear this all night?_  


In her hand, the chain felt cold. The silver links were accented with sporadic rhinestones, making it look a bit less intimidating… but the black clamps on either end were a harsh contrast.  
  
Betty swallowed as she put them back down on the bed and carefully folded the top of her Twister ensemble down over her breasts, releasing them against the cool air in the room and causing them to pucker. _Well,_ she thought with a wry smile, _at least they’ll be easier to clamp on now._  
  
She picked up the chain and gingerly placed one clamp around her right nipple. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she released her grip and it bit down into place. As the pain and pleasure mixed harshly in her, she moaned out loud against the sensation. Her breathing started to quicken so she did the same with other breast before she lost her nerve.  
  
The chain sent sparks through the skin it touched upon and her nipples felt like they were attached directly to clitoris, causing it to throb almost uncontrollably against the thin material of her panties.  
  
Her phone dinged.  
  
**Jughead: You okay in there?**  
  
Betty swiftly pulled her dress back into place over her breasts, the outline of the chain very apparent underneath the thin game board she wore.  
  
**Betts: Perfect.**  
  
*************  
  
They enjoyed the evening with their friends.  
  
Jughead had made her a drink as she asked when she came out to join him from putting on her gift. His eyes darted over the outline in her dress and nodded approvingly, but made no attempt to comment on it. The look in his eyes throughout the night, however, constantly kept hinting that they would have plenty of time to “discuss” it later.  
  
Betty and Jughead had their asses handed to them in beer pong a few moments later by none other than Archie and Veronica. The winning couple giddy with their victory and celebrating with a heavy make-out session until Jughead offered to pour water on them.  
  
“Like you can talk!” Archie bit back, laughing at the blush that came across Betty’s face. “You’re both standing there like you’re ready to burn up where you stand. And besides, you’ll mess up my outfit.” He gestured to his costume of the night, sporting shorts he’d made out of tissue paper. No one knew how they hadn’t come apart yet.  
  
Jughead scoffed and wrapped a hand around Betty’s waist, pulling her close to his side.  
  
Veronica winked at Betty and Jughead and started to pull Archie towards the bedroom. “He’s just cranky cause it’s been 6 hours since he’s been inside of me.” She grinned and Archie just shrugged his shoulders, not even attempting to deny it.  
  
“I’ll take care of him real quick and he’ll be good as new!” She commented and in a flash, they disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Betty and Jughead shared a look and as he led her to the living room where several people were still dancing. He leaned down and shouted into her ear over the loud music. “See? I told you. Waiting a week nearly killed me.”  
  
*******  
  
But Jughead didn’t have to wait much longer.

Everyone cleared out pretty early, including Reggie who had even found a dame tipsy enough to invite him back to her place. Veronica and Archie reappeared from his room some time around 2:00am. Both were dressed in a pair of Archie’s pajamas and it made sense - their make-shift clothes were not likely to have held up.

“You don’t mind if I take Archie back with me do you, B?” Veronica tilted her head in Jughead’s direction. “I’m sure you’ll be comfortable here tonight.”

And with a flourish only Veronica could pull off, they were out the door in a blur of sweat clothes.

Jughead was on her the instant the door locked behind them, excited by the prospect of having the empty apartment to themselves for the night. 

“Can we play now?” Jughead said, coming up behind her and loosening up the back of the dress gently that was held in place by clear packing tape. 

“Play what?” Betty whispered, excitement causing goosebumps to cover her arms even though she was warm from her drinks that night.

“Twister, of course.” He replied and finished pulling the last bit of tape off and pulling it from her body. “Although, my version is very different.”

Betty stayed where she was but heard the Twister board being placed on the ground behind her in the living room. A moment later, Jughead’s command filled the empty room. “Turn around.”

Betty did as she was told, her hands by her sides, clad only in her nipple clamps and a small white lace thong. She knew she shouldn’t be embarrassed after everything they’d done already the week before, but she couldn’t help it. Her blush was spreading from her face down her chest again and _goddamn it_ if Jughead didn’t think she was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

_I’m literally the luckiest son of a bitch alive,_ he thought as he stared at her. He was thrilled that she’d liked his gift, even more so that she wore them all night.

He was going to make sure to reward her properly.

“Come sit down on the board, Betts. You’ve been so good all night and I’m going to show you how much I appreciate you.”

As she made her way over to the board that was spread out in front of Jughead as he sat on the floor still only wearing his book pages as a means to cover his body, she felt ... sexy. The look in his eyes telling her that he was in agreement. She was also thankful she had ditched her heels at some point during the night. 

“So here’s the game, Betty.” He said seriously. “I want you to sit back and put your hands on the yellow and blue dots in the middle.”  
  
Betty complied and placed her arms behind her, pressing her palms into the material. The position forced her chest up and the chain dangling between her breasts tickled the skin between them.  
  
“Good girl.” Jughead praised. “Now I want your feet on the green and red dots out here.” Jughead pointed to the places at the end corners of the game board.  
  
Betty stretched her legs down but couldn’t put her feet flat on the dots without lifting herself off the board and bending her knees so she was in a crab-like position. “Like this?” She whispered, turning her face toward him.  
  
Jughead nodded slowly and crawled to the space between her legs where her wetness was already seeping through her panties. Betty held her breath, understanding at that moment exactly what kind of predicament she was in.  
  
“Jug.” She whispered again, her eyes watching as his face drew closer to her pussy. Jughead settled himself between her thighs then, and after placing a kiss to her inner thigh, he looked up at her.  
  
“Here’s the rest of the game, Betts.” He began and his right hand glided up her stomach to grip the chain attached to her clamps. He gave a slight tug and she cried out, her head dropping back. _“Jug!_ Fuck.” She lifted her head and looked at him as he brought the middle of the chain to her mouth and told her to bite it. She grasped the chain between her teeth, closing her lips around it and moaned low in her throat as the tension was almost too much to handle.  
  
“I’m going to eat out this wet cunt, and you’re going to stay still. If that chain falls, or your ass hits that board, I’m going to stop. Do you understand?” Jughead finished, looking intently at her.  
  
Betty started to nod but the movement pulled on her nipples even further and she whimpered.  
  
Jughead grinned wickedly at her and pressed his face to her pussy, his mouth closing over her clit through the wet material of her thong.

And then he sucked. _Hard._  
  
Betty thought she was going to lose right there. She was already starting to shake and feel disoriented. _I’m not going to make it,_ she kept chanting in her head over and over again.  
  
Jughead slipped a skilled finger under the fabric and crooked it inside her, tantalizing her G-spot.

He made long strokes with his tongue against her clit and Betty found herself trying to talk around the chain in her mouth. 

“What was that, princess?” He asked between licks, not stopping to look up at her when he inquired.

Betty’s response was another muffled noise followed by a pathetic whimper. 

“Do you need more? Do you want me to rip this fucking thong off, Betts?” He slipped his finger out of her hot channel and hooked it in the lace band nestled against her asshole, swiping it against her pucker as he did so. 

Betty cried out, “Yes!” and almost lost her chain but caught it with her tongue.

With one quick motion Jughead tore the fabric and pushed it out of the way. He dove into her folds, his tongue lapping up every drop of her sweet nectar as he licked from her slit to her aching clit. 

Betty’s arms were close to giving out and she desperately tried to shift her weight so her thighs could hug his head, praying it would release some of the pressure. It only caused him to tongue fuck her harder, sliding it into her slit and curl it inside. Betty was practically crying in pleasure, her moans and mewls growing louder each second. When he passed his tongue over her asshole, she screamed his name as her legs finally gave out and she came crashing onto the Twister board that was covered in her juices from his glorious attention.

Jughead pulled his mouth away and her eyes looked panicked when she spit the chain out of her mouth. “Please, don’t stop, Juggie,” she begged. 

Jughead reached up and put the chain back in her mouth, taking pleasure in how she arched her back against the slight pain and threatened, “I’ll give you one last shot. But if you drop that chain again, I swear I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to remember who you are.” 

Betty almost choked as she swallowed, her breath caught in her throat. Collecting herself, she lifted herself up on her forearms and stared into his eyes.

And promptly spit the chain out of her mouth.

Jughead looked at her in shock before a growl pulled from his throat and he pounced on her, knocking her onto her back. 

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” He said, pinning her hands above her head. Her legs came instinctively around his waist, knocking some of the pages free and falling to the floor.

Betty looked up at him and smirked, seeing the mirth behind his eyes and relaxing into the floor. “Yes, actually. I think I am, Jones.”

The next moments came in a blur. He had released her hands to take off her clamps, throwing them to the side and leaving her fingers to explore his body. He dipped his head to suck one of her peaks into his mouth, the rush of blood returning the area was overwhelming and sent her into a frenzy to have Jughead inside her. She ripped at the pages on his waist and when she was met by a tight pair of boxer briefs she made a frustrated noise.

“Breathe, Cooper.” He chuckled in amusement and quickly shed them. 

Betty took the opportunity to push him onto his back, the pages scattered beneath them creating a bed of ink and enveloping them in an earthy scent. She took no time in lowering herself onto him, both letting out sounds of pleasure as she took him to the hilt.

She rode him hard, curling her toes under her feet to give herself more power to lift and drop onto him again and again. Her ponytail was falling out, and she looked every bit the thoroughly fucked version of the prim and proper college girl Jughead had once thought her to be.

Jughead was always told not to judge a book by it’s cover and this was the first time he actually understood why. If someone told him when they met in that English class years ago that she’d be bouncing on his cock and moaning his name in the middle of his living room floor, he would have laughed in their faces. But here he was.

“I thought you were gonna fuck me so hard I wouldn’t know who I was, _Sir.”_ She said the honorific teasingly, trying to get a rise out of him.

He reached up and grasped her messy ponytail in his hand and made a fist, smiling as she winced but didn’t stop her movements, pulling them closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re being such a brat tonight.” Jughead chastised. “I can fix that.”

In less than 5 seconds he had switched their positions completely, forcing her onto all fours. He pounded into her, his cock coated in her arousal and his hand still gripping her hair, forcing her head back to look at him as he towered over her. 

Their eyes were glassy but focused as they watched each other. She was so close, he could feel her pussy tightening with each new thrust. Breaking eye contact, He reached around her hip to work his fingers against her clit. As he rubbed harshly, her moans grew louder.

“Holy, Fuck Jug!” She cried, feeling her orgasm starting to creep upon her. Betty was gripping the pages on the floor, desperately trying to hold onto something to keep herself from floating away.

“You fucking love that, don’t you?” He whispered gruffly. His other hand that was squeezing her hip pulled back to give her a loud crack on her ass cheek. “Answer me!”

“ _Fuck_! Yes!” She screamed, her walls closing around him. “Spank me again!” She cried, right at the precipice.

Jughead lifted his other hand from her clit and smacked his wet palm against it causing her to lose herself completely, a million nerve endings began exploding through her core.

“Oh my god!” She whimpered, her pussy pulsing around him as her release splashed onto the ground below them, the ink on the pages swirling into nonsense like the state of her mind.

Jughead’s hand came up from between her legs to wrap around her neck, his index finger hooking in the side of her mouth. “Taste yourself.” He ordered, so close to his own orgasm. 

When Betty sucked his finger deep into her mouth and groaned as she was still in throes of her own passion, he thought his body would shatter into a million stars. The vibrations traveled straight through to his cock, causing him to spill himself inside her with an exceptional final thrust. 

They collapsed together, basking in their post-orgasm haze. Their breathing was still erratic a few minutes later when Jughead slowly pulled out, the primitive part of him loving the image of seeing himself drip down her thighs.  He laid next to her on the floor and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. 

“God, that was amazing, Betty.” He smiled against her hair that had completely come undone, her blonde waves spread out on the ground creating a halo around her head. “You alright?”

“I’m _so_ alright.” Betty sighed happily and hugged herself close to him.

When they’re breathing slowed she continued, “At least this clean up is easier, we can just throw this all out.”   
  
She grinned and gestured towards the remnants of their outfits. 

Jughead let out a tired laugh, “I fucking love -“ he cut his words short, realizing what he was about to say. 

Betty caught it, however and pulled herself up enough to look at his face. She wasn’t about to let him suppress his emotions after the intimacy they’d shared not only this last week but their entire college career.

She was all smiles and no fear when she said, “I fucking love you, too.”

Jughead returned her smile and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She always called him on his bullshit. “So what now?” He whispered.

“I think we’re supposed to date.” She grinned and he laughed again, reeling from the fact they had done so much backwards to get to this point. 

“I like that idea,” Jughead said and pulled her down to lay her head on his chest, content to have a few more moments before they cleaned themselves up. “When should we go?”

Betty gave him a squeeze and kissed his shoulder. He couldn’t see her face but he felt the smile against his skin when she asked, “Well, that depends. When’s the next party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! It pains me to leave them but my work here is done. 
> 
> They've gotten down and dirty and are well on their way to an exciting relationship. 
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who supported this first fic of mine. I appreciate it SO MUCH. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed our time together in the college setting filled with parties and Dom!Jughead.
> 
> If you liked this at all, let me know! Please hit those Kudos, comment or share this with a friend! If you hated it - send it to your enemies! Feel free to tell me your favorite parts, suggest a new fic (I'm looking for some Valentine One Shot ideas *hint hint*) and follow me on tumblr: NotInWonderlandAnym0re
> 
> It's been a wild ride - I'll catch ya'll in a couple days with a new chapter for Sins & Cigarettes <3

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! 
> 
> So this just keeps getting more complicated by the hour. I really did intend for this to just be a One-Shot but things just kept escalating at that party.
> 
> Should we leave them where they are? Should we continue their story? 
> 
> As it's been so many years since I've even attempted to write anything - any kind of commentary, criticism or praise is welcomed. Please review and let me know your thoughts and anything you really liked or didn't like so I know for future works. I'll be sure to respond to everyone.
> 
> Thank you all!


End file.
